custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Crisyx
Crisyx was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was one of the few members to not join Teridax in betraying Miserix. Biography Pre-Great Cataclysm Crisyx was created around 100,000 BGC by Mata Nui. He was soon found by Miserix and became a member of the Brotherhood. Since the Makuta were in charge of creating biomechanical beings known as Rahi, Crisyx was in charge of slaying any of the "failed" Rahi. Because he had a such an important job, he was a well-respected Makuta and one of the most feared. Later, when Teridax planned to betray Miserix, Crisyx was one of the few members to fight against most of the Brotherhood. When Crisyx discovered that Teridax was too powerful to defeat, he helped the other non-traitors to escape with their lives. It is unknown what he did after he escaped, but he likely tried to go to the Order of Mata Nui—only to get captured by Mutran and be mutated as a punishment. The mutation not only made Crisyx lose many powers, but also gave him wings and a tail. However, it gave him the ability to have limited control over fire and have complete control over the power of sonics. After being mutated, Crisyx escaped from Mutran and departed to Xia using his newly discovered powers. Unfortunately, the Makuta were waiting for him there. Crisyx fought and killed a lot of Makuta, who were noted as being killed in action. Now knowing that the Makuta would stop at nothing to have him hunted down and eliminated, he was determined to find Miserix and to destroy the traitors. He spent the next several thousand years trying to find Miserix in the Matoran Universe with no chance of suceeding. Omnire Knowing that "the Plan" had been taken into effect, Crisyx knew that he needed to inform the Order of Mata Nui that the end was near. He knew that their base was on the island of Daxia but did not know where the island was. Once again, the Brotherhood of Makuta tried to kill him, but during the struggle Crisyx's unknown mask power activated from being hit with a beam of shadow, and transferred Crisyx to the lush forest planet of Omnire. Now on a foreign world full of mysteries, Crisyx tried to use his mask again with no success. He then decided to explore this new world. Not having anything to lose, he made his way through the vast forests and found a village. Crisyx went into the village and discovered that nobody was there. He concluded that the planet's Matoran were either wiped out by an unknown force, or were hiding from something. His second theory was immediately proven when a 30-foot winged Rahi attacked him out of nowhere. Caught by surprise, Crisyx's right arm was ripped off and destroyed. Enraged Crisyx shot the beast in the eye withe a fusion of fire and shadow. The Rahi dropped dead, and all the villagers came out to see why the noise had stopped. The Matoran came to use the word Crisyx as slang for "hero", and as a gift of thanks, the metal workers made him a new arm and a double-sided greatsword. After speaking to the Turaga named Kroiu, Crisyx learned that the planet he was on was named Omnire, and that it was plagued by beasts of shadow known as Kora. Crisyx also told the Turaga about his mask activating suddenly and his appearance on Omnire. The Turaga said to go to the Cave of Shadows through the sea of Energized Protodermis to find his answer. Having traversed through the cave, Crisyx felt a really strong presence. A swarm of Kora appear around him, led by Kroiu. Having fought gallantly, Crisyx realizes that he was outnumbered. Crisyx used a Nova Blast of sonics, destroying all of the Kora and deafening Kroiu. Crisyx focused on Metru Nui, and to his surprise, teleported to Metru Nui. He then discovered that he was not on Aqua Magna any more, but in the Great Spirit Robot controlled by Makuta Teridax, for time on Omnire was slower than on Aqua Magna. Death Now fighting his way through hordes of what he thinks were Rahkshi, Crisyx made his way to Teridax's mind and found a horde of Rahi as a last defense. He fought through thousands of Manas, Rahkshi, and more Rahi. When he finally made his way to the brain, he found even more Rahi. Determined to destroy Teridax from the inside, Crisyx fought them. Halfway through his mini-war, a piece of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax, instantly killing Crisyx and Teridax. Personality Crisyx had a very obedient yet cocky attitude. He had a very protective nature and did not let his emotions overwhelm him. However, like every Makuta, he was selfish, but not to the extent of Teridax. In battle he could think clearly. Mask and Tools Crisyx bore the Kanohi Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel. Due to the fact that Crisyx was mutated, the mask did not have the ability to quickly travel; only to teleport. The mutation made the mask itself mutate, and it thus looks like the mask of a Hordika poisoning victim. Before getting to Omnire, Crisyx used two fire lances made of protosteel. He later got a double sided greatsword on Omnire. Since he has a robotic arm, he could use melee attacks very effectively. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta